The Never-Ending Book
The Never-Ending Book is indiozork's tribute to the Impossible Quiz Series. It is quite distinct as the power-ups are gloves and freebies, and the sound effects are human interjections. Also, its questions are a bit easier than those in the previous quizzes. Answers These are the answers to the questions of the Never-Ending Book. For more info about the answers, please refer to the template located at the bottom of the page, which contains links to every single question. Questions in red indicates that question has a bomb. In (brackets) and Bold text indicates the timer. Questions in Italic indicates the question is unskippable. 1. A vowel ("a notebook" begins with A, which is a vowel) 2. Every room is booked (libraries have books) 3. The office (Microsoft Office) 4. Criminal charge (battery who committed a crime) 5. Piece of poop (doo-doo) FREEBIE: Click the doodle of the freebie 6. Armadillo (armor-dillo) 7. Click the question number (it's question 7, not 6) 8. 90% (A- team scored this) 9. Click the button several times until the rod gets shot and an arrow shows up. GLOVE: Keep clicking the button after the arrow shows up 10. The "here" in "Where" (that's where the answer is, of course) 11. Press B on the keyboard (bee) 12. Blackboard (Edward Teach is Blackbeard's name) 13. White (color of the word) 14. Gram Bell (Alexander Graham Bell) 15. Rub your mouse over the word "everything" to erase it (that's all you have to erase) '''(10)' ''16. Rub the mouse over the pendulum to make it swing three times 17. Eat (puking follows eating) 18. Los Angeles (los angles for Mexican angles) '''(10)' 'FREEBIE: Click the skip-shaped arrow on the third angle's hat' 19. Dollar bill (pay-per airplane) 20. Press 8 on the keyboard (past of eating is ate) ''21. Click the letters H, A, N, G, M in any order (they're used to spell hangman) 22. The "gen" in hydrogen (it suffixes hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen) GLOVE: Click the planet on the bottom right. 23. Drag uranus off and hit the green arrow (your anus = uranus) '''(10)' 24. Axe (X) 25. Archetype (typeface Archer) 26. Rambo (ram-bow) ''27. Click the quality button until it's at Low then click it once more (that would be low) 28. Condor (fourth on top row) (worth least in golf) 29. Type CONTEST on the keyboard (that's what you need to spell) 30. Sausage (sausage = daschund = dash-hound = fastest dog) ''(10)' 31. 5 (number of letters in DRUNK) '''32. The A in "grade" (A's the best grade) '''(10)' ''33. Move T from complete to the end of assignmen to get assignment (that completes the assignment) 34. T-Bone (T- represents dinosaurs) 35. 5% (1/20 of the letters in "our magnificent planet" are C's) 36. Dungeons & Doges (only one with a known paper equivalent) 37. Drag all the drawings off and click the green arrow '(10)'' 38. The earth ("The earth" starts the same way "it" ends, with the letter T) 39. Sophomore (suffer more) 40. Click O, H, N, O, ! in that order (since it's not a question, you're supposed to provide a reaction) '''41. Algebra (algae-bra) ''(10)' 42. The 4 in the question number (loading screen and Q's 38, 39, 41) '''43. A mark (it's there after life) '''(10)' ''44. Being on Question 44 of the Never-Ending Book (you must be procrastinating if you're playing this quiz) 45. Circle (sir coal) '(10)'' 46. Cool dude (fungi = fun guy) '''47. Drag the 7 from the question number onto the slot (it looks like a ">") ''(10)' ''48. Type Shift+3 on the keyboard ("#" looks like a tic-tac-toe board) ''49. Touch the numbers in the order pi, 23, 0, 8, 2.3, -3, 15 (ascending in Y position) ''(10) 50. This! (it's on the bottom right so it's the last written) Trivia *If You Hit The Tab Button You'll shown tab screen of the tips, that says "NO TAB DUMBASS". There is quite a problem, though: if you press Tab after completing the game, the Game Over screen will still show up, and when you start over, the quiz music will be playing on top of the music after winning the game! This is obviously not intentional. *If you right-click, the top menu option (which does nothing) says "Don't CHEAT, DUMBASS". This is obviously a reference to the right-click cheat in maze questions, which is pretty ironic for the first chapter, in which there are no maze questions. **The irony is debatable, as there is a completely different right-click cheat in which one could intend to click "Forward" in the right-click menu to bypass any question. *There are many public demos consisting of some of the questions of Chapter 1, with bombs that got removed in the final version. Music used All of the music was by Kevin Macleod. Category:The Never-Ending Book